Keep Breathing
by TobyandSpencer
Summary: Based on a rumor for season 5, Spencer corners redcoat, but redcoat sets a fire on in Spencer's barn, and she cries out for help. Toby comes to the rescue, but Spencer is overwhelmed by smoke and burns... SPOBY
1. Chapter 1

Spencer entered the barn, shaking in fear, chills running up her back, the hairs on her neck springing up in alert. She took in deep breaths, walking steadily into the doorway of the barn, where she had seen Redcoat run through. Spencer knew that this could not be Alison. She had returned to Rosewood High School, and she was far too shaken to play the whole "Redcoat" game again. Spencer covered herself up in her own arms, the wind cold and howling through her auburn hair, which was now in loose curls from the long day of school.

"Hello?" Spencer shouted into the dark doorway, her voice echoing inside.

"Is anyone there?" Her voice cracked on the word, 'there'. She took a deep breath, and walked into the barn, her laced heels, clicking against the wood floor.

She turned her head quickly, the sound of a tree branch snapping from outside. Spencer couldn't help but feel the fear rise inside of her, as the darkness blanketed her body, sucking her in with the mysterious red figure lurking in the dark.

She heard floor board's shutter from her left.

She spun towards the sound, the day becoming night, and she found herself frozen in her place, when she saw the red outlining of the coat standing in front of her, motionless. Spencer could feel the fear pound in her chest, her heart skipping beats, her palms sweating.

"Who are you" She cried out, her whole body shaking.

But the figure did not reply. It just stood there. Motionless. As if they were a piece of the barn. As if they were her enemy. As if they were not afraid.

Suddenly, the person sprang past her; they're sneakers slipping on the smooth wood surface of the barn. Spencer chased after them, pounding her legs restlessly, her arms pumping in rage. Suddenly, Spencer was not going to let them go. She was sick and tired of being afraid, and she was ready to take control of her own life instead of letting –A do it for her.

Redcoat froze in a corner, but Spencer was already cornering –A.

Spencer pulled o knife of the table, and pointed it at the Redcoat.

"Who are you?!" Spencer yelled, but then, Redcoat threw a bright light at the curtains.

Fire exploded in front of Spencer, and she covered her face from the blast.

When she looked to the corner, Redcoat was gone. Spencer then saw she was locked in a room, the fire rising quickly. The door had a window, so Spencer ran to punch through it. But the glass was strong; the same glass used on trains, her parents had suggested it. Spencer gave up, as she was swallowed in smoke.  
She looked at the window in the door, tables around her burning. Redcoat was watching her from out of the door, a mask covering their face. The Redcoat was shaking, and Spencer could hear laughter.

"No, please! Someone, help me! Please!" She was banging on the window, the figure laughing in her face.

Spencer couldn't see straight, her vision blurry, and she started choking on smoke, and she fell to the floor, gagging, coughing, and weak.

"Help!" Spencer yelled, and she felt the sting of heat touch her hand. She screams in pain, as she spits out smoke, and she can't stand up. She can't do anything but scream.

Spencer looks out the window, the figure of red still watching her, laughing, their shoulders shaking. Suddenly, a fist is thrown at the redcoat, and she sees the person beat the crap out of Redcoat. She can't see straight, but she can tell that the Redcoat was no longer standing there.

Spencer could hear her heart race in her ears, as a wood plank fell next to her. It was burning, and it lands on top of Spencer, and she yells out in pain.

"AH! AH!" She screams in agony.

She then sees someone burst through the door, and the figure throws the plank off Spencer's back, and picks her up in their arms. Spencer focuses her vision to see it's Toby, his eyes wide in worry.

"I've got you… I've got you"

He stands up, and pulls her to his chest, running her out of the room before there's a loud explosion. She can tell he's wearing his gray hoodies, the one he had worn so many times. She tries to get comfortable in his arms, but the pain in her lungs is overwhelming. Spencer coughs, and chokes on the smoke in her lungs, and finds she can't breathe.

"Toby, I… I can't…" She chokes again, but Toby understands.

"Deep breaths, Spencer, we're almost out, deep breaths"  
Spencer follows his orders, and she breaths in deeply, but she coughs every time she does it.

Toby then shoves the front doors open, and there are free, out in the night.

Spencer is whimpering, her hand and chest burning. Toby sits down on the grass, still holding her in his arms.

"The ambulance is on their way, Spence, just keep breathing"  
But she can't breathe at the sight of her burning barn, the roof caving in.

"Spencer, look at me"  
Spencer looks up at Toby, and he coils his arms gently around her.

"Breathe… just look at me okay? Don't think about anything else, just look at me"  
Spencer looks into Toby's eyes, her breathing still rigid, but easing off into a steady breathing pattern. She hears sirens, but they seem far away.

She winces in pain, her hand resting on her stomach. Toby looks at her hand, and she feels him tense up, and shakes in worry.

"Toby… My chest burns…"  
"I know, just hold on, they're almost here, and I can see the flashing lights…"-

But Spencer is already drifting off into an easy rest, and she feels the weight of smoke in her chest weigh her down. Toby looks at her, and his eyes widen, as she falls into darkness, choking on smoke one last time before she hears Toby yell,

"No, keep your eyes open Spencer, please!"

Spencer falls unconscious in Toby's arms.


	2. Chapter 2: Awakening

I startled awake, black dots surrounding my vision. I looked up at the white ceiling, noticing the small lines that seperated each seperate piece of the ceiling. I could hear the heart moniter beat to my startled heart, the moniter pounding faster.

"Spencer?"

I heard his voice, Toby's voice, startled and worried.

I turned my head to my right, and saw the blurry outline of Toby's face on mine. His eyes were red with pain, and he was sitting in the hospital seat next to my right side. I could tell he had been crying.

"Toby?"  
My voice came out weak, and then I had the urge to cough.

I let out a weak cough, Toby then sitting next to me, holding my hand in his. His hand was stiff and warm, but the stiffness was broken hearted in a way. And it worried me.

The smoke had made it hard to breath, and I reached towards my face, and the breathing tubes were in my nose. The tubes were irritating, but I left them, trying to ignore them. Then I realized I could only remember Toby holding me in his arms after he had carried me out of the fire. I couldn't remember what happened after that. Had the ambulance came shortly after? Had Toby been with me when they drived me to the hospital? Had Toby held me hand the whole time? I couldn't remember.

"Wha... What happened?" I whispered to Toby.

"You inhaled alot of smoke... they... they had to revive you Spencer... I thought, I thought"-

"Shhh, it's okay, I'm okay" But my voice was strained and thin, and Toby just kept staring at me, as if I was about to go into cardiac arrest. I had died? I certainly thought I would've remembered if I had... died. I looked at my left hand, and it was pale and thin. It even looked like I had died. But, how could this had happened? The fire had been that bad? But then I was so happy that I was alive, and with Toby.

Toby then squeezed my hand, his face pale and in pain, and I looked at him, his hair messy and long. He was wearing his brown jacket with the fur neck lining around it. His jeans were grass stained, probably from when he had been holding me after the fire. I could feel his pain, his eyes looking down at my hand in his. I felt my heart ache at his expression, and I tried to force a smile towards him. He looked at me, but his eyes darkened from sorrow, and he opened his mouth slightly to speak,

"I'm so sorry, Spence"

"What, Toby, there's no reason to be"-

"I shouldn't have let you go"  
"What do you mean Toby?"

"I mean... when... when you were on the pills... I left. I went to London, but... I should've been here with you"-

"Toby, it wouldn't have made a difference from tonight. This was a classic -A move"

Toby looked down, then lied down next to me, I could feel his warmthnext to my right side, and he pulled me up agianst his chest, I breathed out, and felt his chest rise and fall as he breathed. I closed my eyes, and breathed in his lavender and leather scent, and I clung his white shirt in my fist, keeping my body close into his. I felt him sigh, and then his hand wrapped around my waist, bringing me closer, and allowed me to cuddle into his chest. He kissed my forehead, and I felt goosebumps jump along my skin, but it was the good kind of goosebumps. This was the first time Toby had ever held me in his arms like this, so sincere, sure, protective. I loved it. I opened my eyes, to see my pale arm over his chest, and his legs below my vision. I could hear my heart rate slow, and my chest grew heavy with sleep. I opened my mouth, and spoke out the words very slowly.

"I love you"

My voice was weak, but sure. And Toby squeezed me agianst him, replying quietly,

"I love you too"


	3. Chapter 3: For Everything

Bright light shimmered through my eyelids, uplifting the darkness away and out of the hospital room. While the smell of medicine and machine filled the room, the overwhelming scent of home in Toby's soft jacket ruled out the sickening scent of the hospital. His chest rose and then steadily went down, and I smiled. I kept my eyes closed, enjoying the feeling of Toby's arms around me. I was a bit sad that it was already morning though, I wanted Toby and I to be here forever, just lying here together in each other's arms. His warmth filled my soul with never ending joy that lit up my heart. I didn't want to wake him up just yet, and I could hear his heart rate through his white shirt. I wrapped my arm slowly across his chest, him lying next to me on my right. His legs were sprawled out below him; they were hanging slightly off the bed, his black leather boots hanging off the bed, motionless. He was still, his body in complete simulation of sleep.

His face was peaceful; the morning light shinning off his strong features in his face, but this light brought some type of gentleness to Toby. His shaggy blonde/brown hair was pressed along his head, which was rest next to mine. His arms were still holding me against from yesterday night, and I could still feel the effects of the fire down in my throat. I have never been in the hospital before, at least, for some major damage as this had done. The girls had texted me yesterday, but I told them I needed some time with Toby, I had missed him. I had died yesterday, but I'm so blessed to be alive now. I couldn't imagine the immense pain that I had put through Toby; he could've lost me…

Then, Toby stiffened, and stretched, letting out a quiet yawn.

I smiled, and stretched, my heart monitor jumping for a second. Toby opened his eyes, these eyes a lot more blue since he had just woken up, and I could see flecks of light green in his eyes, the morning light bringing out the colors even more drastically.

"Hey" I whispered, my voice not as rough, but still cracked when I spoke, the taste of smoke still in my throat.

Toby smiled slightly, and pulled himself up to be leaning next to me on his elbow.

"How are you feeling?" He asked concern clear in his voice.

Even though he had just woken up, he was fully aware of his environment, as if danger was just outside of the room. His arm was still around my waist, and he stroked my side gently, as if my whole body would break at a light touch of a feather.

"I'm fine, still achy, but, I'm okay" I yawned.

I was being honest. But, I wasn't exactly sure if I was 'okay'. Physically, I felt like crap. My body felt weak like I hadn't eaten in years, even though it's only been a few hours.

I touched Toby's arm lightly, and twisted my body to be up against his, and Toby let out a deep breath. I had missed this. I had missed having him next to me, feeling his soothing arms around me, hearing his melodic voice, strong, yet gentle. I had missed feeling his breath along my neck, or my cheek or head.

I kissed Toby's cheek, and I could see Toby's eyes brighten in happiness and relief. He looked at me, his mouth twisted up in a sexy crooked smile, which I had always loved.

His eyes were the most intoxicating part about him. They drew me in, making me ask more questions of his eyes. They say the eyes were the key to one's soul. But, with Toby, I believed it was the opposite. His eyes were something you could not get pass, his eyes gripped you, and kept you in your place, as if you had become a deer frightened in headlights. But it wasn't fear I felt when he looked into my eyes like this. It was the moment of the passion in his eyes that kept me still. And it made me love him even more, as if that were even possible.

With Toby here with me now, I felt the odds were never against us. I only needed him. Of course, I needed the girls, like they were my own sisters, but, Toby… He was different. He was the drug that my body always needed, the kid's blanket that they always needed and would cry about if they didn't have. He was the rain that I needed in the hot drought of summer. He was everything to me. And I, with no doubt, could never live without him in my life. Where would I have been without him? I would just be another Hastings, the smart girl, the good friend. But with him, I was the girlfriend that had made mistakes, sometimes stupid ones, but he would forgive me for my mistakes, unlike any of my family would've. And when I had gone on drugs, and my whole family had completely locked me out, shutting me out of their hearts for the longest time, Toby had traveled all the way to London to seek for Melissa, who he thought could help me when he couldn't. And even that simple act he had done had proven that he loved me more than any other person had in my whole life.

This time, I looked at Toby, really looked at him. I looked at him as if I had just seen him for the first time, taking in all of the details about him. From the corner of his smile, to the small button on his wool coat that had a small tear near the bottom. Who would have ever thought Spencer Hastings, the straight A student with her whole life planned, would've fallen in love with Toby Cavanaugh, the town freak, the black cat of Rosewood? I'll be honest; I had never imagined I would've been with Toby. But… I knew one thing for sure. Now that I was with him, I would never, ever, in a million year, be able to imagine myself with anyone else than Toby.

"Toby?" I whispered.

Toby looked over to me, his arm pulling me close into the safe haven of his warm chest.

"What, Spence?"

"Thank you" I let out, snuggling into his neck.

"For what?" Toby slightly laughed, resting his chin against my forehead lightly.

"For everything"

He smiled. I smiled.

And I cuddled myself back into his chest, and we drifted off into this small amount of time of passion that would last for the rest of our lives.


	4. Chapter 4: Awkward Encounter

I kept Toby close when I woke up from a short nap a few hours later. Toby and I were still holding each other, my chest up against his, our breathing slow and melodic. I pulled my arm to rest over his chest, his abs creating a support cushion along my mid-arm. I closed my eyes again, resting my cheek up against his chest under his neck. Keeping my body close to him, I breathed him in, and rested my head into his neck. I curled my fingers into a loose grip around his cotton white tee. I tried to move gently to lie on top of him without waking him, and when I did move, I thought I had wakened him up when his body stiffened. I grinded my teeth together, freezing in my place, hoping I hadn't woke him up. I thought Toby was going to wake up and stare at me, but his arm suddenly constricted gently around my waist, pulling me against his chest for a close bear hug. I eased into him, allowing him to hold me. How could I resist this anyways?

The door to the room creaked, and I saw a small figure stand in the door way. She was around five foot two, a blue blouse with skulls designed around it, she always had a thing for skulls. She had on black leather boots with black jeans, and a huge skull necklace that seemed too heavy on her small frame. Her eyes were the most unique green and gray hazel, and her brown hair was thick and wavy, touching her back midway, the hair supporting her very round face.

It was Aria.

Aria saw Toby and I on the bed, and I gave her the 'You better stay quiet' look. Aria smiled gently towards me, her eyes creasing in a bit of sympathy. Ezra had just left here a few weeks ago after –A had shot him. She was still trying to forgive Ezra, but knowing them so well, they were bound to get back together sooner or later.

Aria sat next to me, and she narrowed her eyes teasingly at Toby, and covered her mouth to keep from laughing when Toby groaned, and pulled me closer to his chest, my face pretty much buried in his neck.

"Toby…" I whispered.

Another groan was his response, and he just turned his head to be resting against mine.

"Toby!" I spat out, losing air.

He opened his eyes quickly.

"What, what?" He yawned worried.

I peered my eyes over to Aria, and Toby followed my gaze. Toby noticed Aria, and his eyes widened at the awkward position he was holding me in, still against his chest, and he gently let me go, looking at Aria still, and sat up, almost like he was ready for a job interview. He cleared his throat.

"Oh, uh, hi Aria"

"Hello Toby" Aria spoke as kind as she could. I could tell by the gleam in her eyes she was still a bit uncomfortable, but still had sympathy for us. Maybe just me.

I looked at Toby, and he got off the bed, wiping his hands on his jeans, pushing the creases out of the mid thigh of his jeans.

"I guess I should get going… It is a work day, sadly" Toby made a slight puppy face, and I laughed as he leaned over me, kissing me lightly.

Toby turned to leave, but then he turned back around, and slid off his brown faux coat, and placed it around my shoulders.

"I'll be back real soon" He whispered in my ear.

"Okay, I love you"  
"Love you!"  
Toby called back, walking out the door, winking at me as he went.

I laughed gently, and watched Toby disappear out of the room.

Aria turned towards me, smiling kindly, as if she would break me by letting her smile go down.

"Hey Aria"

"Hey Spence"

We sat there for a few lonely seconds, just looking at the ground. Aria's face transformed into worry and concern as she looked at me.

"How are you? I mean… are you okay?" Aria asked, her tone rising.

"I'm okay, I mean, my throat still burns a little bit, but, Toby was here for the whole night, so that was a nice little bonus"  
"Ooo, nice bonus Spencer"  
I laughed at Aria, she used the same line I used on her when we were at school discussing Ezra.

"I missed you" Aria said quietly, hugging my good side. I closed my eyes, breathing in her vanilla scent that was always kind and edgy like her. Her small body clung to me, and we sat there, holding each other for what seemed a long time. I opened my eyes to look at the side clock. It read 5:27 AM.

"Aria! It's 5 AM, why'd you come so early?" I asked, concerned and bewildered.

"Come on Spence, I think we both needed a little team Sparia"

I laughed at her small remark of our small inside joke about us, and looked at her kindly and gratefully.

"I'm so glad you're here Aria. I've really needed a friend, even when Toby was here"

Aria nodded gently, and looked at me, placing her leather bag on her lap, and smoothing it out.

"I'm glad I can be here" Aria said, smiling crookedly at me, and looking down at her phone as it bleeped out loudly.

"Oh, it's Ezra, he's saying I should come over now..."  
"You should go! He's probably dying to get some alone time with you"  
"Oh, Spence, come on! There's no way I'm leaving you, I've been here, what? Five minutes?"

I knew she was right, but I honestly wanted Aria to be happy. She had been so brokenhearted without Ezra. He had been everything to her.

"Aria, really, I'm fine. The nurse will probably be in here soon anyways"  
Aria looked at me, unconvinced.

"Really, Aria, don't hold back" I exclaimed, letting out a sarcastic tone.

"Ugh, Spence fine! Then I'll assign Toby on 'Spencer Duty' today" She said, getting up and placing her bag back on her shoulder.

"Okay, Aria, I'll see you soon!"

"Love you Spence!"  
"Love you too!"

And then Aria shut the door, and I could see her dark head skip down the hall. I was hoping she and Ezra were going to be okay.

It had been two hours exactly, and Emily and Hanna had seen me already. After they had left, I instantly had the urge to have Toby here again.

My phone was resting on the side table next to my hospital bed, and I reached for it with my right hand, and grabbed my I-Phone, and looked through my contacts to text Toby.

**Already miss you…**

**How soon can you come by?**

**-Spence**

Within a few seconds, I got a reply back.

**I'm on my way now; I'll see you in a few minutes!**

**Love you,**

**Toby**

Like I had said once, Toby never failed to make me smile.


	5. Chapter 5: Not a Doctor

Time passed slowly for me as I waited for Toby to arrive at the hospital. I sat patiently on the bed, counting the seconds that passed by waiting to feel his arms around me once more. I touched the paper like bed sheets around me, the intoxicating scent of hand sanitizer and rubber gloves overwhelming my mind, causing my vision to blur and spin as if my mind was set on a never ending ride of teacups like the ones seen at Disneyland. I lied back, staring at the cold blank white ceiling, looking at it with boredom and the wall stared back with nothing.

Waiting and waiting.

Did it always take this long to see him?  
Was my mind always counting the seconds that passed by just lying here, waiting and waiting? No, it was not usually like this. Was I really that desperate to see him? Or, was it just this rancid dull medication that caused my mind to blur and spin in frenzy like a car that had spun over, rolling around uncontrollably. It's almost like I could hear the sound of the screeching tires on the rough, hard concrete of the street, my ears ringing with the sound. But this sound wasn't a car accident. It was the screeching of my annoyance. The screech was a faction made up in my mind as time became slower and slower, and I grew more and more angry and sad.

_Hopeless. _

Yes, the drugs had to be doing this to me; that must be it; otherwise it was just that Toby was taking a long time. He had never taken 'this' long, even for the simple things like seeing me after school or over weekends so he could just tell me a welcome, "Hello." But where was he? What was he doing? Did he want me to go crazy just lying here in this scratchy, itchy bed? Or did he want me to just suffer and then surprise me with relief in a few seconds when he entered the room? If he did want me to wait this long, why had he said he was even coming? I knew he knew I hated waiting long for anything. I hated being in long lines for lunch at school, I hated waiting for traffic to pass when I was driving to school on a cold rainy day, the air filled with the aroma of dirty mud and coughed out water. He knew I hated it, so where was he?

Time inched forward though, the walls feeling stale and stiff, the only sound was the irritated beat of my heart in my monitor, and the rigid breathing of mine as I grew more and more irritable, and the plain sound of air passing by my head. I felt my chest grow heavy with dread and impatience, my arms twitching in anticipation.

There was a loud**_ creak. _**I instantly felt my heart skip a beat with the everlasting hope it was him, oh god please, let it be him finally. At that moment I dreaded just to see Toby's face, just to hold his hand in mine, just to hear his voice. Was that too much to ask? I hoped not.

I stared at the dark door as it opened dramatically slow, and the light from the hospital halls filled the darkened room. I could see a shoe slip inside the room, but…

It wasn't the black leather of Toby's shoes.

These strange shoes, these strangers, were gray formal closed shoes. I could see the loose white pants that seemed to be made of built up newspaper, and then spray painted white.  
The person was tall, and I could see they're shaggy brown hair, and strong chin of a man. It was definitely a doctor, I could see they're stethoscope around their neck.

I just thought,

**_It's not him, it's not Toby. No, no, no, it's not him. _**

The man I recognized by his cocky smile, the deep set brown eyes that was boyish.

It was Wren Kingston, my ex-boyfriend/doctor.

How could this day get possible more pointless?  
First, my boyfriend wasn't here, and now I have to listen through my test results for my throat from my ex. I groaned in utter annoyance.

"Hello Spencer" Wren welcomed kindly, pronouncing my name like Spence-ah. His British accent was very strong, one of the first thing any girl would notice about him. I would know; I had once fallen for him.

I cleared my throat thoroughly, keeping my eyes on the needle in my arm.

"Hello Dr. Kingston" I spoke in a stiff voice, mechanic, and monotone.

He seemed surprised I hadn't called him 'Wren', for that's what I usually had called him. But I had a loyal boyfriend. Speaking of loyal, where the heck was he when I needed him? God, I was hoping he could be here.

Wren walked over to the bottom of my bed, and stood there at my feet.

"I have your oxygen tests back, and you should be fine within a few days, but, we're going to have to keep you in here, just for precaution" His voice made this feel unreal, as if there would be some kind of confetti and laughter joke at the end. He didn't seem like he could be serious for this job, distracting, yes, but a professional doctor, no.

I nodded towards Wren, and he looked at me with concern for a few seconds. I turned away, and I could hear him put the clipboard down on the foot of the bed platform, and he sat at the foot of my bed, surprising me.

"I had to tell you about the oxygen tests, but I also was here to… to ask you if you were okay"  
I looked at Wren this time, his face pleading like and bright. But I just kept a straight face, and kept my monotone voice, replying with,

"I'm fine."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

I would've said,

"No I'm not okay I died a day ago and I feel like complete crap", but of course I'm going to stay professional in the hospital. Yeah, that was why.

Wren stood up, taking the clipboard with him, and walked out of the room, and he almost seemed like he was slouching instead of keeping his typical upright position. I did feel my heart sink a little at the poor sight of Wren walking out with no hope once-so-ever.

Then, I saw Wren stiffen as someone else slipped into my room, carrying a huge presentation of flowers of millions of colors. It was him! It was Toby, here, stumbling into the room with a huge ballot of flowers in his arms, a red vase supporting the multi-colored hydrangeas, roses, and tulips. Even with my pissed off mind, my heart did the rest and warmed up to the sight of my tired boyfriend shuffling into the room with these beyond beautiful flowers.

"Toby!" I yelled out, shocked by his entrance.

"Sorry, sorry, I took so long! I had to get these on my way" Toby sputtered out, setting the flowers at the foot of the bed.

"Oh my god, Toby" I laughed, and I knew I had forgiven him even before I blamed him.


	6. Chapter 6: Stand Off

I was still surprised at Toby's entrance as he fixed the bouquet of flowers at the edge of my bed. He separated some of the pedals gently to allow them to show their colors. I folded my arms around Toby's jacket that was still on my shoulders, and I felt the warm faux lining around the neck of the jacket. It still even_ smelled_ like him. I loved it. Toby, after he was done 'fixing' the flowers, walked over to me in a new shirt, a grey v-neck shirt with black jeans and the same black leather boots I had missed, happy not to see Wren's gray closed shoes.

Toby sat lightly next to me on my right, and placed his hand over my waist, his fingers fitting perfectly over my spot on the back of my hip. I already felt at home, even though I was just in the middle of a hospital room.

"I was worried about you" I mumbled, making a pouty face, eyes wide and sad.

Toby laughed at my expression, showing his gleaming white smile, his eyes shining.

"Ha, why that face?" Toby asked kindly, rubbing my side soothingly.

"Wren was my doctor!" I complained, pulling my knees up, and I felt Toby's arm just tighten on me as I rested my head on my knee-caps.

Toby's laugh disintegrated into a small chuckle. Toby pulled his arm away from my side, and rested the palm of his hand on the back of my exposed neck. It tickled and sent a cold shiver up my spine, but it was a good shiver, the kind that made butterflies fly against the inside of my stomach, made my heart flutter and skip a few beats.

"And…?" Toby asked; his voice teasingly, but also had a hidden seriousness to his voice, which I think he didn't want me to hear, but I could.

"He just said I should stay here a few days, probably three to my guess. Apparently it's just for 'precautions'" I explained, annoyed.

"Yeah, it must be that you have to stay here, cause of your throat, or…"

Toby paused, smiling at his own thought.

I looked at him, narrowing my eyes.

"What?"

Toby looked at me, a joke in his eyes.

"Or he just really just wants you here so he can creep you out again" Toby smiled at me, and I rolled my eyes, but I did let out a small laugh, Toby's hand slipping off my neck, setting his hand on my thigh instead.

"God, does he not get that I don't like him, and that I have you?" I groaned, annoyed, and pulled my sheets of my bed up to crease under my chest, and I pulled my knees to my chest.

"I can scare him off if you want" Toby whispered into my ear, mockingly.

I pushed Toby away playfully, my hand on his chest.

"No thank you, but I know you would send him running" I said, pulling my hand off his chest.

Toby was looking at me with the brightest blue eyes, and he kept his hand on my thigh, and gave it a slight squeeze.

"You're amazing, you know that?" Toby exclaimed, his voice flowing out like silk, his voice was music to my ears. Toby's eyes changed into something, almost, angelic, and it was still hard to believe Toby was, well, my boyfriend.

"I think you've told a few times" I laughed, and then Toby leaned forward, and he planted his lips onto mine, shocking me, but I sank into him.

Toby sat close to me now, his arms on my waist, my legs wrapped around him, pulling him closer. His lips were soft but strong, and he kissed me slowly, with passion at first, but then there was a stronger connection between this kiss, and his hands roamed up my back, bringing my body closer into his chest. I kissed him back harder, and my hands were around his neck, then I let my left hand trail down his chest. I kept my eyes closed, just enjoying this moment.

We stopped when we both heard my heart monitor basically going ballistic, skipping, one, two, three, and then four beats at times.

Toby pulled back, leaving me breathless. I took in some small breaths, trying to control my heart rate again.

"Whoa" I stuttered out, reaching up both my hands to smooth out my hair to be even on both sides of my head.

Toby didn't look away from me once; he was just sitting there with his love-struck puppy eyes that were now gleaming with passion (or maybe a hidden lust) for me.

I smiled shyly, and I could feel myself blushing.

Toby's cheeks were also turning a slight shade of pink as he sat next to me, we were hip to hip.

But just with even our hips touching, I could still feel the electricity that I always felt around him, as if even my body knew that we were connected. As if I had an automatic nervous system that told my brain, "Oh, hey look! It's your sizzling hot boyfriend who's sitting next to you!"

And it drove me crazy inside. I had the urge to just jump onto him and continue where we had previously been, but I knew I would just do damage to myself, a broken needle from my arm, or accidently pull out my breathing unit, which was now twisted and loose from our make-out session.

Toby saw me thinking hard, and he placed his forehead on the top of my head, resting against my hair.

"What are you thinking about?" He asked; his breath on mine.

"I'm thinking about how much I want to leave"- I stopped myself from finishing my sentence. _"…so we can finish what we started"…_

But those words didn't come out before someone entered our room, an awkward puzzled look on their face.

"Uh, hi, I'm here to give you your medication" Wren exclaimed, an awkward tone to his voice. He was holding a small plastic cup with two blue pills resting at the bottom.

Toby got up, his back strong as he strode towards Wren stiffly and straight, and he took the cup from Wren's hand forcefully.

"I think I got this one, Doc" Toby said, almost mockingly, as if to say, _"I'm her boyfriend. Not. You"_

Wren stood there, staring right at me, and then at Toby.

"I guess I'll go… Hope you feel better Spence-ah" And he walked out quickly, as if his coat had the whole back on fire.

Or it was probably because Toby was staring him down, his eyes narrowed at the door, as if he was going to blast Wren with laser beams from his eyes. But Toby didn't need superpowers to scare off anyone. He just was that, I don't know, buff and tall to scare off even his own shadow if he really wanted to.

Toby turned around, and sat next to me again, giving me the cup of pills.

"Yup, definitely scared him off" Toby said sarcastically.

I laughed, soft, but then a little louder, and Toby's narrowed eyes softened at my voice, and he laughed too.


	7. Chapter 7: Letting It Out

Toby and I had stayed together on my bed for a few hours. We were laughing about how scared Wren had been; running away liked a pecked peacock.

"If he comes back, at least I know I'll have you to scare him off" I joked, poking Toby's shoulder. Toby smiled, and sat next to me, and he pulled me against his chest gently, and I breathed in against his chest, and combed my fingers along his shirt.

"Definitely" Toby agreed, rubbing my shoulder.

I told Toby about Aria, Emily, and Hanna's visit. I realized, Alison has still not visited me yet. That concerned me. Sure, she was new to Rosewood once again and all, but she was still once my best friend and I would've thought that she would've visited me by now. Or at least, soon.

"Alison still hasn't visited you?" Toby asked, stroking my back as I was sitting up, soothingly.

I shook my head, no. "Still, nothing"  
I didn't want to show that I was upset, which I honestly was. How could she not visit me?

Toby stopped stroking my back, looking thoughtful wit his eyes staring off, then he closed his eyes, and began stroking my back slowly, as if he was trying to force the thought away.  
"What? What it, Toby?" I asked, looking at him worriedly. "Nothing" He replied, shaking his head.

"Toby!" I said, in a matter of fact voice, knowing he was thinking of something.

Toby looked at me. "Are you... happy... Alison's back? I mean... are you happy she's back in your life, back in your group of friends...?"

I had never thought about that. Now, thinking about Alison, I had missed her. But, there was part of me that still wished she was gone. A part of me that wished that Ali had died. It was a cruel thought, I mean, she was supposed to be my best friend, I should never have these disrespectful thoughts towards Alison. But I couldn't ignore my feelings about Alison. She was back, she was popular again, news casts all over her, and so are the guys. My friends don't barely even "talk" to me anymore, they are always busy saying, "Alison" this, and "Alison" that. It was truly annoying to me, but not to my friends. Now that Ali was back, she was the leader again, not me. Not me. Not. Me. And now, thinking about it not being me, I was terrified knowing I was no longer the exceptional leader of the group.

"I... I don't know" I answered Toby, looking forward, clenching my teeth together to keep from crying. Toby was looking at me, and his eyes were full of sadness and worry. He stopped his hand near the bottom of the middle of my back, and looked at my face.

"Spencer..." He whispered, comforting me, but not enough, and a tear dropped from my face. I sniffed, and wiped the tear away, looking down at the smudged tear on my palm.

"I'm... I'm a wreck" I let out a shaky laugh, and then I was sobbing, and I mean, sobbing-sobbing. Toby was even shocked, and he stayed still for a few seconds, his eyes wide and surprised.

Then he instantly sped into action as my boyfriend, and wrapped his arms around me, and then I was in his lap, sobbing into his chest, my heart montier racing quicker and quicker.

"It's so different, it's so different... I'm never going to have them... never going to have them..." My voice drained out, the sobs rising in my chest and in my throat. Toby shushed me, and held me close to him.

"They love you, Spencer... that's never going to change, not ever" Toby whispered to me, kissing my forehead. I was still crying, knowing he couldn't understand.

"No, I know, I know they do... but I'll never be the same to them! Ali's the leader now, she's the one they go to for advice, not me..." More sobs, more tears, less hope.

"Spencer, there's a lot going on right now, you just need to stay calm"-

"Calm? How do I stay calm when I'm constantly being threatened and I'm constantly getting hurt, or getting you hurt?" I cried, holding onto Toby's shirt.

Toby didn't reply, he just held me.

"You're worth the fight, Spencer. You'll always be worth it to me" Toby whispered into my hair. I could hear his voice drain out, and he just held me as I was beginning to catch my breath. My boy was very hot from crying, but I felt myself ease into him.

I wish –A was never in my life. But, if –A was never in my life, I wouldn't have met Toby. I didn't know how I could've survived without Toby, so, now, here, in his arms, I knew he was worth the fight too.

Just as I began to close my eyes, I heard a knock at the door, and a loud creak.

"Spencer?" A sweet voice said. I looked over and saw the blonde hair surrounding her heart-shaped face, her worried look easily showing. Toby got off the bed, and seemed as shocked as I was.

Alison.


End file.
